


[Art]World's best babysitter

by skyline999



Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dick Grayson finds Jason Todd, Fanart, Hush Jason Todd, Jason Todd taking care of Damian Wayne, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: A Death in the Family Bottom Jason Art Exchange





	[Art]World's best babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi_Taan_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/gifts).




End file.
